shalarenfandomcom-20200214-history
1
Entry #1 Entry #2 The Cave The taste of earth, the smell of dry mud, all in darkness. Triant found himself laying on the ground of a place unknown to him. He quickly brought himself on to his feet, taking in his surroundings as much as he could, but it was dark, and only small streaks of daylight emerged in between the rocky walls of his prison. Through the lights he saw a small figure move, and then from it appeared a girl. "This place probably makes the likes of you miss the factory, does it not?" asked the mysterious girl, "I was personally never a big fan of the darkness, but to each their own I suppose." she finished with a shrug. With the rare streaks of light he could tell she was wearing a blue feathered dress, and she had long black hair. However, what stroke him as most curious, were her inhuman eyes. "Who are you?!" he demanded disregarding any of her comments "where am I? why am I trapped in this prison?" he asked now, his eyes finally adjusting enough to the darkness so he could see he was in some sort of a cell inside of a cave, blocked off by metal bars. "Why are WE trapped in this prison, should rather be the question. I am trapped here as well." She said sounding unimpressed, "And just as that, I don't have a clue as to where we are because I only know what you know and what you can't remember." She moved through the shadows toward the bars. "What are you talking about?" "What I am trying to say, is that I am not real, silly, I am but a fragment of your imagination." her figure suddenly transformed into a blue bird and she flew across his cell and rested on one of the rocks. "Whose there?" a third voice emerged from beyond the bars, his confused expression faded and he quickly looked away from the bird as a flame suddenly ignited in the palm of a brown haired girl with bright blue eyes. A fire shamaness, he realized. she was standing inside of a separate cell outside the one he's in. "Fire shamaness, please, if my eyes don't fail me, from within the darkness in here I could see several torches on the walls, could you use your..." he gestured with his hands what he hoped would come across as fire "and light these torches up?" She hesitated, but soon after she let sparks fly from her hands, as the torches were lit across the prison, and the darkness became obsolete. They were inside of a cave system with 5 different cells closed off by metal bars. They each occupied one cell, and the other three were not unoccupied either, not technically. In each cell on either of the shamaness's side, was a corpse, ones that looked used and abused, ones that reminded him of the experiments in the factory. He assumed the cell beside him, despite not being able to see because the between was blocked off by rocks, he assumed was occupied by another corpse as well. "Oh by Alyssa..." she said. "What an unfortunate fate have these poor souls met..." Said the bird, now back in her human form. "I say we find a way out before either of you meets the same end." "And what about you?" he asked her, contemplating his sanity. "What about me? I told you, I am only a fragment of your imagination, I am not real, I cannot be hurt." "what about who?" asked the Shamaness. Who he realized cannot see the girl in the feathered dress, who was now back as a bird. "Can your flames reach the bars of my cell?" he asked her, ignoring her question. She nodded. She extended her arms outside her cell between her bars and let flame pour out of her hands toward his cell, turning the metal bars hot and glowing red, but she suddenly stopped, let out heavy breathes. "I can't melt it, I've already tried it on the bars of my cells before." she said in a low voice. "I don't need you to melt it." he said, placing his hands on the still blazing bars. He groaned as he pulled the bars sideways, bending them and snapping them out of place. She gasped. His hands were burnt badly, but she witnessed them quickly regenerate the skin that was destroyed, and his hands looked as if they were never burnt at all. He walked over to her cell and looked in her blue eyes. "My name is Triant Locke, I am a soldier of the Shroud, and a volunteer of the Factory." "I am Cathaline." she said hesitantly. "Well, let's get you out of this cell, Cathaline."